


Rajia, la genia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi geni [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Flash Fic, Geniuses, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bisogna stare attenti a cosa si desidera.Scritta sentendo: End Of Silence - Blood Moon (feat. Alexa Ray) [Epic Music - Epic Female Vocal - Battle Music]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3IVwDYPXeg."Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".Prompt: 2) A, B e quello specchio ustorio che è l'Acropoli di Atene in un'assolata mattinata estiva.





	Rajia, la genia

Rajia, la genia

Alissa era sdraiata su una roccia, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, la pelle olivastra rigata da gocce di sudore ed i capelli neri agghindati in una serie di treccine. Socchiuse gli occhi verde oliva e si voltò, sbadigliando.

“L’acropoli di Atene nelle assolate mattine estive è proprio uno specchio ustorio” brontolò.

Il ragazzo inginocchiato accanto a lei era intento ad etichettare una serie di vasi.

“Davvero sai che vuol dire ustorio?” domandò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Alissa schioccò la lingua sul palato, ribattendo: “Certo che lo so, Andrea. Tra poco arderò per quanto sto bruciando”. Socchiuse gli occhi e notò, su una roccia sopra di lei, un gatto nero acquattato per terra. Corrugò la fronte e si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

< Beato lui, sembra godersi la vita > rifletté.

Andrea socchiuse gli occhi, sollevando una lampada ad olio.

< Questa sembra provenire dall’antico oriente. Forse appartiene al periodo in cui c’erano gli scambi tra Oriente ed Occidente dovuti all’invasione Macedone? > s’interrogò. Notò che sulla lampada c’erano alcuni segni, li strofinò con la manica, pulendoli e lesse a bassa voce in arabo: “Attento a ciò che desideri”.

“Vorrei essere un gatto, loro si che se la spassano” brontolò Alissa.

Un denso fumo uscì dalla lampada, Andrea e l’altra ragazza iniziarono a tossire, la nebbia grigia li oscurò.

“Alissa! Alissa che succede?!” gridò Andrea, accecato. Tossì più forte, gattonando per terra, la lampada gli era caduta, tastò sul terreno sabbioso, superando gli scatoli con i cocci e le etichette.

Il fumo si diradò e Andrea si guardò intorno.

Una donna vestita da odalisca teneva in mano la lampada.

“Ti rimangono due desideri, padrone” disse con voce seducente.

Andrea la guardò confuso, sedendosi per terra. Sulle sue gambe balzò una gattina dal pelo nero e gli occhi verdi che iniziò a strofinarsi nella mano del ragazzo, miagolando e facendo le fusa.


End file.
